As this type of continuously variable transmission, the one provided with a so-called traction planetary gear mechanism, including a transmission shaft, which is a center of rotation, a plurality of rotational elements capable of relatively rotating of which first central axis of rotation is a central axis of the transmission shaft, and a plurality of rolling members each having another second central axis of rotation parallel to the first central axis of rotation radially arranged around the first central axis of rotation, in which each of the rolling members is sandwiched between a first rotational element and a second rotational element arranged so as to be opposed to each other and each of the rolling members is arranged on an outer peripheral surface of a third rotational element for continuously changing the transmission ratio by tilting the rolling members is conventionally known. The continuously variable transmission is provided with a support shaft (axis of rotation), which allows the rolling member to rotate on its axis and supports the same, and a fixed element, which holds the rolling member through each projection from the rolling member on the support shaft. For example, following patent literatures 1 to 3 disclose this type of continuously variable transmission. In the continuously variable transmission of the patent literature 1, a sun roller as the third rotational element has a structure divided into two in an axis line direction to be supported by an angular bearing. Also, in the continuously variable transmission, the sun roller is fixed to a carrier as the fixed element by means of a snap ring. The continuously variable transmission of the patent literatures 2 and 3 is provided with an iris plate (disk-shaped member) for tilting the rolling member. The iris plate is provided with an iris groove into which an end of the support shaft is inserted and guides the end of the support shaft between an extreme deceleration portion on which the transmission ratio is on an extreme deceleration side and an extreme acceleration portion on which the transmission ratio is on an extreme acceleration side in the iris groove together with its own rotation by a worm gear. Meanwhile, in the continuously variable transmission of the patent literature 3, a disk as the first rotational element and the second rotational element is arranged on an inner side in a radial direction than the rolling member.